familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is a news reporter on Channel 5 News, who replaced Diane Simmons as the female anchorwoman after her death in "And Then There Were Fewer". She debuted an episode later, in "Excellence in Broadcasting". Biography Joyce Kinney made her debut in the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", where she was hired as the replacement for Diane Simmons, after the latter was mysteriously killed in the previous episode. Right out of the gate, Tom Tucker gave her a lot of flak, telling her that she sounded nervous and making her first news report the topic of a drunk driver, crashing through a playground and killing a bunch of kids. Joyce fought back against Tom, letting him know that unlike him, she went to Harvard. When Tom announced that Rush Limbaugh would be signing books at the library, Joyce told him that maybe he could go there, not to get his book signed, but so he could improve his literacy. This began the spicy love-hate relationship between Joyce Kinney and Tom Tucker. In "Friends of Peter G", Joyce was one of the people who attended Peter's A.A meetings. Episode Appearances *Excellence in Broadcasting *Lottery Fever *New Kidney in Town *Amish Guy *Friends of Peter G *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Grumpy Old Man *Holly Jolly Folly *Save the Clam *Peter Gets Served (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tom Tucker: A Man and His Dream *Seahorse Seashell Party *Finders Keepers *Farmer Guy *200 Episodes Later *And I'm Joyce Kinney *Killer Queen *Burning Down the Bayit *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *7th Kevin *Be Careful What You Fish For *Internal Affairs *Tea Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 (British Version) *Back to the Pilot *Peter Runs a Marathon (Cameo) *Brian Writes a Bestseller (Pictured) *Turban Cowboy *The Old Man and the Big C *Joe's Revenge *Road to the North Pole *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Yug Ylimaf (Mentioned) *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mobsters Inc. *Ganging Down *One of the Girls *Wacky Races *Kimi Stupid Love *Underage Peter *Dr. C and the Women *The Peanut Butter Kid *The Simpsons Guy *A Shot in the Dark *Carter and Tricia *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Hot Shots *Run, Chris, Run *Passenger Fatty-Seven *House in Horror Hell *The Dating Game *Cop and a Half-Wit *Stand Your Brown *At Her Lois (Mentioned) *The FOX and the Dog *Meaty Petey *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Nanny Goats *I'll Be the Judge of That *Veteran Guy *Follow the Money (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Switch the Flip *Cash Meg Ousside *HttPete *Family Guy Viewer Mail #3 (Genderbent Version) *In With the News *Don't Trust the D___ in Apartment 23 *Brian Gets Booked *The Quagmire Housefire *Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal (Cameo) *Brian Dates a Bitch *Mort Almighty *GriffinTube *Bri, Robot (Deleted Scene) *Drag Me to Hell *Throw It Away *Adam West High *Hefty Shades of Gray *Trump Guy (Twin Sister Version) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *In "Excellence in Broadcasting", it was learned that Joyce went to Harvard. *In "Friends of Peter G", Joyce attended Peter Griffin's A.A seminars, implying she's an alcoholic. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Female Category:Caucasians Category:Adults Category:News Reporters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Celebrities Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Blondes Category:Generation X Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:Feminists Category:SJWs Category:Liberals Category:Democrats